Mon enfer quotidien
by CiD59
Summary: En arrivant au lycée de Forks, Bella est prise en grippe sans raison apparente par les Cullen...
1. Prologue

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, moi je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

Prologue

Je m'appelle Bella Swan et je vais vous raconter l'enfer quotidien que je vis...

Je me rappelle du jour ou j'ai vu les cinq enfants Cullen pour la première fois. C'était le jour de mon entrée au lycée de forks. Ce jour là, j'étais à la cafétéria avec Jessica et Angela quand je les ai vu rentré. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi ils m'avaient tous regarder méchamment et je n'ai d'ailleurs toujours pas compris. Jessica m'avait expliqué qu'ils ne parlaient qu'entre eux et qu'il n'y avait que leurs petites personnes qui les intéressaient. Bref des gens superficiels. Au lycée de Phœnix, les trois quarts des élèves étaient comme cela et j'avais appris à me faire discrète pour que cette catégorie de personnes ne me remarquent pas. Depuis cette fameuse heure à la cafétéria, je ne m'occupe plus des Cullen et j'évite même de croiser leurs chemin, bien que par moments, je sens leurs regards sur moi. Malheureusement pour moi, j'ai tout mes cours avec au moins l'un d'eux. Même si ils me font tous peur, celui qui m'effraie le plus, c'est Edward. Quand il me regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'il se retient de me sauter dessus pour me frapper. Et le pire, c'est que j'ai six cours avec lui par semaine. J'espère qu'un jour ils trouveront quelqu'un d'autre à regarder méchamment mais en attendant je dois trouver pourquoi tous, ils me haïssent autant.


	2. 1er jour au lycée de Forks

Bonjour à tous. Tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté depuis un bout de temps mais après avoir eu des problèmes avec mon fournisseur internet qui m'a résilié sans raison, mon pc qui a complètement planté (par conséquent j'ai du tout réécrire le chapitre) , il y a eu des raisons importantes pour moi de ne pas poster( notamment un boulot qui me prend énormément de temps). Donc maintenant je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps.

Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir et je m'excuse de ne pas y répondre mais je vous promets que la prochaine fois j'y répondrais et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré le retard.

Pour répondre à votre question, les Cullen sont des vampires.

Chapitre 1

Aujourd'hui c'est mon premier jour au lycée de Forks et je suis stressée, quand je vivais chez ma mère et que j'allais au lycée de Phœnix, j'étais une fille qui se fondait dans la masse, je n'étais pas populaire mais je n'étais pas non plus impopulaire. Beaucoup d'élèves me saluaient mais ça n'allaient pas plus loin, et ça me convenait parfaitement bien, ils étaient trop superficiels pour que je me lie d'amitié avec eux. Mais là, une petite voix au fond de moi me dit qu'ici ça ne va pas du tout être comme là-bas et pour être parfaitement franche, cela me fait peur. A contrecœur, je me lève et fonce dans la douche en espérant qu'elle m'aide à me détendre mais ce n'est pas le cas. Quelques instants plus tard, je ressors toujours aussi tendue et rentre dans ma chambre m'habiller. Une fois cela fait, je descends rejoindre Charlie qui m'attend dans la cuisine. Quand j'arrive il me regarde et me lance un sourire qui se veut rassurant mais ne dit rien, c'est ce que j'aime avec Charlie, il ne parle pas pour ne rien dire. Il est vraiment tout le contraire de ma mère. Après avoir pris mon petit déjeuner, je me lève et attrape mes affaires. Du coin de l'œil, je vois mon père se lever :

- Je ne te conduis pas au lycée aujourd'hui.

Je le regarde surprise mais je n'ai pas le temps de demander pourquoi qu'il reprend la parole.

- J'ai racheté le vieux camion de Billy, tu sais mon meilleur ami, celui qui vit à la Push. Le camion se trouve devant la maison.

Je fonce en courant dans la rue et je le vois. Un camion rouge, il a l'air vieux mais il semble être en bon état. Ma journée ne va peut-être pas être aussi mauvaise que je le pensais. Je regarde l'heure, si je ne m'active pas, je vais être en retard. Je me dépêche de rentrer prendre mon sac et les clés de ma nouvelle voiture et pars pour le lycée.

Heureusement que mon père m'a montré le chemin car je pense qu'avec le sens de l'orientation que j'ai je me serais perdu. J'arrive devant l'établissement au moment même où la sonnerie se fait entendre. Je me dépêche de descendre mais avec ma malchance, cela aurait été trop beau que je pose mes deux pieds par terre sans tomber. En me relevant, j'entends des rires, je regarde partout autour de moi mais je ne vois personne. Super, je deviens folle. Je me dépêche de me rendre au secrétariat pour récupérer mon emploi du temps et un plan du lycée et fonce vers mon premier cours qui se trouve être histoire. Même si ce n'est pas ma matière préférée, j'aime beaucoup l'histoire, surtout lorsque cela aborde certaine époque...

Quand j'arrive devant la salle, je frappe et j'entre quand le professeur me donne la permission. Après m'avoir montré ma place, il reprend son cours. Je souffle de soulagement quand je m'assoie, il ne m'a fait me présenter devant tout le monde. Je suis rassurée, je n'aime pas trop prendre la parole devant tout le monde. La fille à coté de moi me regarde et me sourit. Je lui rends son sourire.

- Bonjour, moi c'est Angéla. Me dit-elle gentiment.

- Salut moi c'est Isabella mais je préfère Bella.

Nous ne pouvons pas plus parler car le professeur nous lance un regard d'avertissement et continue de parler.

A la fin du cours, Angéla et moi comparons notre emploi du temps et remarquons que nous avons toutes les deux anglais. Nous nous dirigeons donc vers notre classe en faisant connaissance. J'apprends donc qu'Angéla est amoureuse de Ben depuis quelques mois mais qu'elle n'ose pas le lui dire car elle pense qu'il ne la voit que comme une amie. Arrivées dans la salle, je me présente au professeur qui lui non plus ne me dit pas de me présenter. Je commence à aimer ce lycée. Je m'assoie donc à coté d'Angéla et me prépare pour deux longues heures d'anglais.

A la fin de ce cours interminable dans lequel j'ai failli m'endormir plusieurs fois, je me suis fait un nouvel ami, Mike. Ce garçon m'a l'air d'être très gentil mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il va être un peu pot de colle. Durant ma dernière heure de matinée, j'ai rencontré Jessica qui m'a l'air assez sympa bien qu'elle m'a l'air d'adorer raconter les ragots. A la sortie, nous rejoignons Angéla et nous nous rendons toutes les trois à la cafétéria.

Nous nous installons à une table où sont déjà installé Mike et trois autres garçons qui se présentent sous le nom de Ben, Eric et Tyler ainsi qu'une fille blonde habillé assez vulgairement qui me jette un regard noir.

- Ne fais pas attention à Lauren, elle est en colère de ne pas être le centre d'attention aujourd'hui. Me dit Angéla tout bas.

Nous déposons nos plateaux et nous nous asseyons sous les regards des autres élèves.

- Forks est une petite ville et les gens veulent tout savoir quand il se passe quelque chose de nouveau, en ce moment tu es la nouveauté. Me dit Jessica quand elle remarque mes rougissements. Au moment où je commence à manger, la porte de la cafétéria s'ouvre et deux couples rentrent. Ils se dirigent vers une table un peu à l'écart et ne regarde personne, jusqu'au moment où l'une des deux filles lève les yeux et croise mon regard. Elle dit quelque chose aux trois autres et tout les quatre regardent par ma direction avec un regard noir. Je détourne les yeux et reporte mon attention sur ce qui se dit à ma table.

Jessica me regarde mais ne me sourit pas.

- Les personnes que tu viens de voir sont quatre des cinq enfants Cullen. Ils ne parlent à personne ici et ne s'intéressent qu'a leur petit groupe. Ils ne regarde personne non plus d'habitude. Apparemment c'est pas le cas pour toi, ils t'ont regardé et leur regard n'avait rien de gentil. Est ce que tu les connais ?

- Non, je ne les ai jamais vu auparavant, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils m'ont regardé comme cela.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, ils sont certainement dans l'un de leur mauvais jour. Elle essaye de me rassurer mais leurs attitudes m'intriguent et ce que j'ai lu dans leurs yeux m'inquiètent.

La porte de la cafétéria s'ouvre une nouvelle fois et la personne qui rentre est certainement le plus beau garçon que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Il rejoint directement la table des quatre Cullen, c'est certainement lui le cinquième.

- Ne le regarde pas, c'est Edward Cullen. Aucune fille n'est assez bien pour lui et toutes celles qui ont tenté leur chance avec lui sont repartis en larmes. Me dit Angéla discrètement.

Jetant discrètement un œil vers lui, je le vois qui me fixe méchamment. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je ne leur ai rien fait pour mériter leur mauvais regard. La sonnerie indiquant la fin de l'heure du déjeuner se fait entendre, je me lève et me dirige vers mon casier avant de rejoindre ma classe de biologie. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise de voir les cinq Cullen attendre devant mon casier.

-Te voilà enfin ! Me dit la brune.

Avant de quitter, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review. Le chapitre suivant arrivera d'ici 2 semaines au plus tard.


	3. Chapter 2

Coucou à tous! Comme promis voici le nouveau chapitre qui est pile dans les temps. Pour les personnes qui lisent ma fiction «le bad boy et l'intello» vu que le chapitre est pratiquement terminé d'être réécrit pour la dixième fois, il sera poste au plus tard lundi soir.

Merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en alertes

Réponse au review: 

aulandra 17: La suite là voilà.

Marie: Je sais qu'avoir écrit qu'un seul chapitre ça craint mais je ne pensais pas avoir autant de soucis quand j'ai commencé à poster cette fiction.

Place au chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira.

Chapitre 2

- Te voilà enfin ! Me dit la brune.

N'étant pas du certaine que c'est à moi qu'elle s'adresse, je me retourne pour voir si il y a quelqu'un derrière moi mais je me rends compte qu'il n'y a plus qu'eux et moi dans le couloir.

- Tu pourrais au moins avoir la politesse de répondre quand on te parle. Me dit le gars blond.

- Laisse tomber Jazz. Dit la blonde. Mademoiselle se croit tout permis. Puis elle se retourne vers moi. Quant à toi, la prochaine fois que tu oses regarder un membre de la famille Cullen tu es morte, et crois-moi ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air.

Je n'en reviens pas, alors que je ne les connais pas, ils se permettent de me menacer, moi la fille du chef de la police.

Comme s'il entend mes paroles, le garçon aux cheveux cuivrés me dit :

- Tu as beau être la petite fille chérie du chef de la police de Forks, ça ne nous empêcheras pas de te tuer. Tu ne serais pas la première et encore moins la dernière. Loin de là, et jusqu'à présent n'est remonté jusqu'à nous. Et ce n'est pas à cause de toi que cela arrivera.

Je ne dis toujours rien et même si j'essaye de ne pas leur montrer, ils me font vraiment peur.

Nous as-tu compris ? Me demande le garçon brun qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole jusqu'à maintenant.

- Ou. Oui. Bégayais-je.

- Bien ! On y va maintenant, je n'ai pas envie qu'on m'aperçoive en compagnie de cette mocheté ! Reprend la blonde.

Et sans plus rien dire, ils s'éloignent l'air de rien, se remettant à parler entre eux, me laisser apeuré comme jamais je ne l'ai été. Jessica m'avait bien dit qu'ils étaient superficiels mais à ce stade c'est encore pire que je le pensais.

Après avoir déposé mes affaires dans mon casier, je me rends à ma classe de biologie. Quand je rentre à l'intérieur, je vois Mike et Tyler me sourire grandement, derrière eux, Eric me fait un clin d'œil et me souhaite bonne chance en souriant.

Je m'avance au bureau de Monsieur Molina et lui montre mon billet à signer, il me remet un manuel et regarde partout dans la salle.

- Allez vous asseoir à coté de Monsieur Cullen, il sera votre partenaire pour les travaux pratiques jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Edward faîtes de la place à Mademoiselle Swan.

- Oui Monsieur. Cullen répond d'une voix trop innocente pour être sincère.

C'est d'une démarche pas du tout assurée que je m'avance vers ma table, je garde mes yeux baissés vers le sol, je n'ai pas envie de croiser le regard mauvais de celui qui va être mon partenaire de biologie. J'ai encore les menaces de sa famille bien présentes dans la tête.

Quand j'arrive à ma table, je pose mon sac et m'assoie sur le tabouret puis je sors les affaires qui me seront utiles pour prendre des notes.

Soudainement, j'entends quelqu'un pouffer et je sens un souffle frais sur mon cou :

- Je vois que tu as compris où étais ta place. Sa voix est sèche et arrogante.

Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait être aussi froid envers quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas et pourtant c'est de la même voix qu'il continue :

- Continue comme cela et il ne t'arrivera rien.

Même si je n'aime pas trop la sensation d'être soumise à des personnes aussi mauvaises, je décide de continuer comme j'agis en ce moment, si cela peut me permettre de ne pas être embêter par eux, cela me va très bien. J'arriverais sûrement à surmonter cette sensation ridicule. Après tout, en évitant de les regarder ou même de les croiser, il me laisseront tranquille et je retrouverais cette paix que j'aime tant.

- Enfin rien de bien grave. Reprend la voix de mon voisin, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées. Tu ne penses qu'en même pas qu'avec l'affront que tu nous as fait en plein milieu de la cafétéria remplie de monde, nous allons te laisser tranquille ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je peux te promettre que tu te trompes complètement, pauvre idiote.

Mais de quel affront il parle ? J'ai juste eu la mauvaise idée de les regarder, c'est quand même pas si terrible que ça !

- Car quand je te dis qu'il ne t'arrivera rien, je veux dire que tu n'auras aucunes traces de ce qu'on te fera subir. Nous sommes des experts pour frapper les gens sans la ?

Puis sans plus rien dire, il se remet correctement sur son siège et écoute le professeur comme si de rien n'était, tandis que moi je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont il parle. Je regarde Mike et quand je croise son regard je lui demande :

- À quelle page sommes-nous ?

- Page 10. Il me répond discrètement, malgré cela je peux entendre de l'inquiétude dans le ton de sa voix.

- Merci. Lui répondis-je, puis j'ouvre mon livre à la bonne page et j'essaye de me concentrer sur la leçon du jour.

En jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui se trouve juste au dessus de la porte, je me rends compte qu'il n'y a même pas vingt minutes de passées, ce qui veut dire qu'il me reste encore plus d'une heure et demie à passer dans cette maudire salle. Je soupire discrètement mais pas je ne suis apparemment pas assez discrète pour mon voisin qui me donne un coup assez violent sur mon bras.

- Tu ne peux pas te taire ! Ce cours est peut-être trop compliqué pour ton minuscule cerveau d'ignorante mais il y en a dans cette classe qui aimerait pouvoir écouter sans que tu te fasse entendre toutes les trente secondes ! Et je fais partie de ces élèves donc ne l'ouvre plus sinon ça ira très mal pour toi.

Je jette un regard vers le professeur mais ce dernier est bien trop occupé à écrire au tableau pour avoir remarquer quoi ce soit. En regardant tout autour de moi, sauf du coté de mon voisin bien entendu, je remarque que tout le monde recopie ce qui est inscrit au tableau, j'en fais donc autant. J'ai à peine fin d'écrire que je vois un bras passer devant moi et ramasser ma feuille, sans me laisser le temps de réagir, j'entends des bruits de déchirure et pour la première fois depuis le début de l'heure, je tourne la tête vers Edward Cullen qui arbore un visage triomphant et dépose ma page arrachée en petits morceaux devant moi.

- Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas fait attention que c'était ta feuille ! Enfin c'est pas grave, vu tn écriture de souillon, cela ne te fera pas de mal de l'écrire à nouveau. Sa voix est encore plus arrogante que tout à l'heure. Il éclate soudainement de rire.

Je lui lance un regard noir et ses rires cessent, son visage n'exprime plus que de la fureur. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? J'aurais du éviter de le regarder et encore moins de lui jeter un regard mauvais comme je viens de le faire. Je suis vraiment bête par moment par moment ! J'ai le sentiment que mon mauvais geste ne va pas rester impuni bien longtemps.

- Tu es vraiment stupide comme fille ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas vite changer de comportement avec moi, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te fracasser le crâne contre cette table, tu peux t'estimer heureuse d'être dans une classe remplie d'élèves qui pourraient témoignés que je t'ai assassiné. À l'avenir, abstiens-toi de ce genre de regard car tu peux me faire confiance quand je te dis que la prochaine fois, témoins ou pas, tu auras à assumer les conséquences de tes actes.

Je ne dis rien et concentre mon attention envers le professeur qui s'est remis à parler tout en recopiant une nouvelle fois ce qui est inscrit au tableau mais je trouve cela très compliqué surtout que mon voisin n'arrête pas de me donner des coups de pieds de plus en plus forts. Contrairement à ce qu'il disait tout à l'heure, je suis sûre que je vais avoir les marques de ces coups, surtout quand on sait que je suis quelqu'un qui marque assez facilement. J'ai à peine fini de penser cela que j'entends un faible grognement, je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour connaître l'émetteur de ce son, il est évident que cela ne peut provenir que d'une seule et même personne : lui.

Je regrette d'être venu à Forks, j'aurais mieux fait de rester à Phœnix, là-bas, au moins, je ne me faisais pas embêter, au contraire, on peut dire que je passais inaperçu et ça m'allait très bien, j'étais très heureuse comme cela. Je réalise en ce moment que j'étais très chanceuse avant que je ne prenne la mauvaise décision de venir habiter chez Charlie. Je me demande si je ne vais pas retourner vivre chez ma mère, je sais que cela fera de la peine à mon père mais je lui expliquerai que je ne me sens vraiment pas à l'aise dans ce lycée, je suis persuadée qu'il comprendra totalement et qu'il ne m'en voudra pas. Avec cette décision prise je me remets à écouter le cours mais c'est à cet instant que la sonnerie se fait entendre, je réalise alors que j'ai passer plus des trois quart des deux heures de cours à me perdre dans mes pensées et que je n'ai écouté de la leçon, heureusement que je l'avais déjà étudié auparavant.

Je range mes affaires dans mon sac à toute vitesse, je suis pressée de sortir de cette salle pour m'éloigner au maximum de celui qui me sert de voisin. Ce dernier est d'ailleurs en train de m'observer, je sens son regard me brûler le dos. Le proverbe «si il avait des mitraillettes à la place des yeux, je serais morte» me vient en tête car c'est exactement ce que je ressens à l'heure actuelle. J'ai de plus en plus peur, j'ai l'impression que mon corps va se mettre à trembler si je ne mets pas de la distance entre lui et moi le plus vite possible.

Une fois que mes affaires sont emballées, je me dépêche de sortir dans la cour et je rejoins Jessica qui est assise toute seule sur un banc. Quand j'arrive à coté d'elle, elle me regarde bizarrement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui demandais-je.

- Je ne sais pas tu es toute blanche. Me répond t'elle inquiète. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. Elle essaye de plaisanter mais je n'ai vraiment pas le cœur à rire.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien depuis le déjeuner, et le fait d'avoir eu biologie ne m'a pas aidé à aller mieux.

Mon instinct de survie me pousse à mentir plutôt qu'avouer la vérité à Jessica même si je suis persuadée qu'elle me croirait. Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire.

- Heureusement que les cours sont terminés et que nous n'avons pas de devoir pour demain, tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi et te reposer. Au ton de sa voix, je me rends compte qu'elle ressent de l'inquiétude envers moi et cela me touche.

- Oui c'est ce que je vais faire. Je me lève. A demain Jess. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je me dirige vers le parking ou j'aperçois mon camion. Une fois à l'intérieur, je mets en route et monte le chauffage à fond. Non seulement, Forks est une ville pluvieuse mais en plus les températures sont glaciales. Cela me conforte dans ma décision de repartir vivre chez ma mère, j'espère pouvoir repartir dès cette semaine, je sais qu'elle emménage à Jacksonville mais ça ne peut pas être plus terrible qu'a Forks.

Je ne mets pas longtemps pour arriver à la maison, Charlie n'est pas encore rentrer, il ne reviendra pas avant vingt-deux heures ce soir, donc j'ai encore le temps pour préparer à manger. Je monte mes affaires dans ma chambre et fonce dans la salle de bain prendre une douche qui arrive à me relaxer.

Juste au moment où je franchis la dernière marche de l'escalier, on frappe à la porte, quand j'ouvre je suis surprise de voir la personne qui se trouve derrière. Je me remets à paniquer quand je vois la petite brune du clan Cullen.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à partir vivre à Jacksonville car on te retrouvera toujours. Me dit-elle sans détour.

Comment peut-elle savoir que c'est mon intention, je ne l'ais dit à personne. Ils sont vraiment bizarre ces Cullen ! Entre elle qui sait ce que je décide alors que je n'ais fais part de mes décisions à personne et l'autre qui répond aux questions que je me pose seulement en pensées, je trouve cela pas du tout clair et j'ai bien l'intention d'en comprendre les raisons.

Le regard que cette fille pose sur moi me déplaît et m'énerve fortement et c'est sans réfléchir que je lui rétorque :

- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien vous faire à toi et à ta famille si je retourne vivre chez ma mère ?

Sans que je m'y attendes, elle se rapproche de moi et me plaque contre le mur.

- Écoutes-moi bien, à l'avenir, évite de me parler comme cela. Concernant ta question qui est aussi stupide qui est stupide tout comme toi tu l'es, je vais y répondre. Quand tu as osé poser ton regard sur nous, tu es devenu notre objet. Enfin je devrais plutôt dire notre petit animal de compagnie qui va servir à nous distraire jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Tu feras tout ce qu'on te dit de faire sans résistance, sinon tu auras à en subir les conséquences.

Pendant qu'elle me parle, elle me tient toujours plaquée contre le mur, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une fille de sa taille ait autant de force que ça.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me forcer à faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas faire. Mon père est le chef de la police, je lui dirais et il vous enverra en prison.

Elle éclate d'un rire mauvais et son visage arbore un air de défi.

- Mais fais donc ça ! Je suis certaine que ta mère Renée et son mari Phil dwyer seront ravis de rencontrer les cinq nouveaux amis de leur petite Bella adorée, quand nous irons leur rendre une petite visite. Par contre, je ne pense pas qu'ils seront toujours heureux quand ils seront attachés à une chaise et qu'ils nous supplieront d'arrêter de les torturer et de les achever.

Je n'ose pas le croire, elle menace de s'en prendre à mes proches, je ne peux pas les laisser faire, il faut que je les en empêche.

Elle me relâche et commence à repartir quand d'un seul coup elle se retourne et me crie :

- Ah j'allais oublier, Edward veut que tu ouvres la fenêtre de ta chambre cette nuit et que tu la laisses ouverte même si tu as froid...


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir tout le monde.

Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour ma très très longue absence sur FF mais j'ai plusieurs raison : Tout d'abord un déménagement ensuite j'ai mon travail qui m'a pris énormément de temps et quand j'ai voulu me remettre à l'écriture et publier le nouveau chapitre de toutes mes fictions, mon pc à planter et je n'ai pu rien récupérer.

Donc je publie cette note, pour vous dire si des gens me suivent encore que je vais me remettre à mes fictions et que je suis en pleine séance d'écriture.

Bonnes fêtes de fin d'années à toutes et peut-être à tous.

Robisous.

Cindy


End file.
